Giovanni Zappa
Giovanni Zappa (若い鍬, Wakai kuwa) is a legendary bounty hunter and world-renown jockey, said to be the #1 horse racer in all of Earth Land, with a win-loss ration of Wins/Losses = 350 Wins / 2 Losses, earning him the track name as the The Equestrian Rider (馬術ライダー, Bajutsu Raidā; lit. "Divine Horse Rider") for his unparalleled horse riding skills and experience to ride across many types of terrain, making him a serious competitor when he wants to be. Deciding to set aside his profession, Giovanni is one of the most notorious bounty hunters around, being made famous for the number of S-Class criminals and wanted men he's captured, bringing them in even without fail; being a natural born wizard with a talent for flare, his skills and knowledgeable expertise makes him a natural-born fighter, having mastered the extensive use of the Sixth Sense ever since he was a child. Classified as an independent mage, a wizard that is not officially recognized by the Magic Council and does not belong to either Legal Guilds or Dark Guilds, Giovanni is still looking for the right guild to join. Appearance Giovanni is a man of average to above-average height and medium to athletic build. He has light collarbone-length blonde hair, light eyes, square patches of facial hair lining his jaw, and often has painted lips. His most noticeable feature are the gold grills he has on his teeth, often giving himself a "golden smile" as he puts it. Giovanni's basic outfit consists of a short-sleeved studded black leather coat, leather pants, and cowboy boots. He wears a belt, the buckle of which bears a pair of hands pointing to his crotch, and at his hips a pair of special holsters for his Steel Balls. He wears a wide-brimmed hat, with slits on the the crown and the brim that let light and air filter through. Situated around the crown of his hat are a pair of slit goggles. Depending on the weather he may wear his goggles, in addition to a scarf. Personality Giovanni is is a cocky and proud type of person, mainly brought up from living a life in which he trained and participated in horse races from an early age, raising him to become very competitive, with a desire to win that tends to go overboard at times. As any champion, his winning streak and reputation does at times go to his head, but overall, Giovanni does show a a great sense of restraint while doing so, never truly allowing himself to become blinded by his own reckless sense of pride or weight of accomplishment. As a person who is down to earth most of the time, he traditionally has a greater sense of whats gong on rather than focus on other details irrelevant to what is going on, giving him a keen visual toward aspects in any given situation. As a man who lives without any regrets, he doesn't focus on his problems or misgivings, rather, Giovanni almost always comes to terms with whats happened and what is going to happen, accepting his mistakes and going the extra mile to learn from them, ensuring that he never does the same thing twice. As a young man, Giovanni is brash and hot-headed, almost always choosing to go in headfirst by simply following his instincts rather than the common logic dictated by others. As a horse trainer first and foremost, Giovanni has spent most of his life training and raising horses in order to pursue his career as a professional jockey. After through years of practice, his training method and personal style of riding has rubbed off on him and his personal life-style, where he would normally follow his gut and rely solely and his natural sense of intuition when traversing varying landscapes atop of his horse, Giovanni puts this particular emphasis in a number of other fields of his life; from fighting, interacting with others, or simply traversing through the environment, there is never an instant in which he isn't already prepared himself. Whether he gets into a fight or is in a race, Giovanni can become incredibly aggressive, while at the same time focusing that energy into propelling himself forward in order to rise to any challenge laid out in front of him, aggressively rushing ahead of everyone then fending off anyone who challenges him, regardless of who it is and how many there are. When meeting other people, Giovanni tends to come off as rude, insensitive, and an overall "pain in the ass" as he says, never hiding his true feelings or his opinions in regards to others, thus making him a very honest speaking person no matter how annoying or vulgar he may be. This sense of liberty he feels stems from his incredible sense of confidence he has in himself, taking it so far as to become incredibly cocky in the middle of a fight, making him prone to mock his enemies in some way or say something cocky in which he can boast of his skills. However, Giovanni does possesses a strong moral code that prevents him to act on his less "friendly" traits, such as his refusal to kill others, attack someone from the back, or take on children as opponents. As a pride-oriented fighter, he fights his absolute hardest when facing stronger foes, as his tenacity to be the best forces him to push beyond his limits in order to come out on top. When off simply relaxing, Giovanni spends mos of his time taking care of his horse or maintaining his teeth in pristine condition, as they are made of gold after all. Whenever he smiles, he tends to refer it as the "golden smile," since the sheer shine and level of attention he receives is rather significant, easily separating him from an ordinary crowd the moment someone looks at his teeth. Giovanni's level of arrogance times does get the best of him, being displayed in the form of rudeness that extend to his fights, during which he is prone to mock his enemies in some way or say something cocky in order to prove his superiority. On the other hand, relative to popular belief, he mainly does so in order to appear as though he's compensating for this fact, making him look like a dog with all bark and no bite while in reality he does possesses the necessary skill and power to back up his claims. Gyro has an incredible sense ruthlessness when he wants to win, going as far as he needs to go in order to achieve victory, so long as it's withing his moral code to do so, as shown in his opposition of killing his enemies. Giovanni nonetheless possesses an extremely stoic nature on his shoulders that tends to contrast his competitive nature, often seen when he's helping anyone who needs his assistance or is on missions with others, making him a great team player. His complacency toward working with others, as well as his natural sense of leadership has him become a very reliable companion to have around, often times making himself responsible for the well-being of those around him by destroying anything that possesses a threat or means to do them harm ahead of time, taking more proactive role. Giovanni is incredibly charismatic and loves to interact with others, but does so in some very odd ways. He'll more often than not open up with some kind of joke or hilarious antic that he himself is the only one that understands, leaving many to guessing as to what the point or moral of the joke was in the first place. Although a bad joke teller, he is very friendly and a good judge of character, basing his opinions of the content of their character rather than simple appearances or history; his makes him very accepting of others, but at the same time, he doesn't necessarily allow himself to full give his trust full-heartedly all at once on a fist encounter. He can be weary with strangers, primarily due to the Sixth Sense in his possession, using it to scan whether or not the people around him are a constant threat or are welcomed allies when encountering them at first glance. History Equipment Steel Balls Accel-R Balls (アクセル-Rのボール, Akuseru - R no Bōru): Also known as Rotation Balls, they are a unique pair of weapons exclusive only to Giovanni's use, they are polished, highly spherical balls of steel, about the size of a baseball or boule. They are grooved on opposite faces by two large hexagons, almost joined by lines crossing the balls between their corners. the Steel Balls are designed to facilitate a powerful and versatile form of magic infusion within every throw, causing it to give Giovanni a great level of influence and manipulation of human or animal anatomy. They may be thrown far and with force, and maintain a lengthy, regular Spin, able even to boomerang after impact in order to be cached by him later. With the unique nature that the balls possesses, it is no less than versatile skill that Giovanni has spent most of his life perfecting,adopting a duel pair of these steel balls to use as a means of self-defense, attack, and general strategic advantage. Primarily connected to the magic arts in his use, the balls Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Prowess Magical Abilities Prowess Ways of Combat Eye Magic .]] Eye Magic (目魔法, Me Mahou) is a form of magic that utilizes one's eyes as the catalyst in order to produce a variety of effects. It is usually used as a supplementary or secondary magic to aid the user with their primary magic or give them an added ability. There are many forms of Eye Magic that all have specific uses to aid the caster in various pursuits. The basic principle behind all forms of Eye Magic is harnessing Ethernano in one's eyes to aid them in casting. Although this magic is easy to learn it can be incredibly powerful if used correctly. Eye Magic is a very versatile magic with several subtypes all with unique purposes that allow casters to do a plethora of things which makes this magic one of the most widespread. Giovanni's version is considered to exhibit a proficiency that doesn't appear when used by other wizards, capable of feats that can dwarf most users, existing on a level of mastery that is all his own. Normally, Eye Magic only manifests itself when one dominates a specific type of style belonging to this genre of magic, such as in the form of Heaven's Eye, giving the user the ability to see over long distances, see through solid objects, thereby allowing one to track enemies with relative ease. To Guivanni, his Eye Magic can naturally manifest many of these abilities without bothering to learn them, producing these effects by simple force of will being exerted into his magical eye. A common ability at his disposal is the use of clairvoyance to literally see into the future, able to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen ahead of time. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting, giving him proper sequence and direction in which a situation is heading and how it will occur. These visions assist him in possible courses of action to take in the middle of battle by seeing several steps ahead. His right eye in particular is in no way ordinary or normal, even by magic standards, his right eye is classified as to possessing the powers and abilities akin to those found in an Ancient Spell ( , Enshento Superu lit. Magic from Ancient Times); as its name implies, is Magic from ancient times, falling under the category of Lost Magic, a type of Magic that has been obliterated from the history of the world due to their immense power and the sheer gravity of their side effects on the users. And Black Arts, a Caster-Type Magic fighting style that are forms of Magic that have the capacity to manipulate life, said that a wizard using the Black Arts can bring forth calamity. The Black Arts create and feed off of primal emotions of the caster such as revenge, hate, greed, and fear. Sound Magic Rotation Magic Weapon Magic Special Abilities Trivia